


Girl's Day Out

by SugarPlumStan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted robbery, Girl's Day - Freeform, Gossip, Harley Keener is annoying, Nails, Peter Parker is annoying, Sarcasm, Sass, Tony Stark is annoying, excuse you I was talking, what gave you the right, you're doing what now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPlumStan/pseuds/SugarPlumStan
Summary: Pepper Potts, Macy Keener, and May Parker are out on their once a month Girl's Day and someone tries to interrupt.Tries.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Girl's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Guns, attempted robbery

“Tony’s been getting more creative.” 

This comment was met with sympathetic groans and Pepper’s mouth tweaked up into a wry smile. She glanced around the nail salon briefly before tilting her head over towards Macy and May.

“What did he do this time?”

“Avoided his meetings, as usual. This time though, he managed to get Clint to show him how to get into the vents. I had to go to the meeting in his place and afterwards, it took me forever to find him! I swear, the only allies I have in that darn tower are F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Peter. If It wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have found him!”

May grinned at that comment and switched hands at the nail tech’s insistence. “Peter’s a good kid.”

“Ugh, he really is! Maybe we can get some of that goodness to rub off on Harley.” Macy grouched. “The boy’s been taking more and more after Tony lately, and I’ve no clue what to do with him!”

Pepper took a second to enjoy both ladies’ company. She didn’t get many chances to just relax and take time for herself. The three of them had decided they would have a monthly Girl’s Day and fly Macy and Harley up from Tennessee. It gave Tony a chance to see his other protégé and it kept him out of her hair for at _least_ one day. Macy had been resistant at first knowing how expensive the tickets were, but once they offered to send her a private jet to pick her up and avoid the ticket altogether, she gave in. Neither Tony nor Pepper were going to bring up the cost of the fuel need to go pick her up being more expensive than a ticket. 

“Maybe we just need to get Harley and Peter together.”

“Like, spending time with each other, or _together_ together?”

“Maybe we do both? If they spend time together, won’t things naturally take their course?”

“I bet they will.” Pepper said smirking. “I walked into their lab yesterday and found Harley staring at Peter. This morning Peter was all different shades of red at breakfast when I mentioned it.”

“He’s so adorable when he’s flustered. Always has been, even as a kid!”

“Harley used to be that way! He _used_ to be a quiet innocent little thing, but then he turned one and turned into a little terror!”

“Aren’t all kids like that though? Peter used to-!”

The three of them paused in their chatter as the door to the salon burst open and a man walked in. The gun he was brandishing was pointed at the poor girl at the counter and the mask he wore barely covered his face. He began shouting, demanding money from the girl before spreading his anger to everyone else in the small shop. 

Pepper, May, and Macy for their part were entirely uninterested and unimpressed and turned back to their conversation.

“Peter used to bring lizards home all the time. I could never figure out where he would get them and he would never tell me he had them, either. I would find them in his socks on laundry day every week!”

“HEY.” The man said, walking over to try waving his gun in their face. “I said I want-“

“I’m sorry, is that supposed to scare us?” Pepper tilted her head slightly as she looked over the man. 

“I mean… it’s a gun. You should be!”

Pepper snorted a laugh. “I live with people far more dangerous than you could ever hope to be.” 

He squawked indignantly brought his gun to face her and held it twisted at an angle. Obviously trying to be ‘gangster’ and failing miserably. He would have said something, but Macy interrupted. “Why would we be afraid? Look at ya. Yer holding the gun all wrong!” She let her southern twang shine through, and a smirk played along her lips. The gun flipped over to her. 

“And your clothes! Honey, pull your pants up! You look ridiculous!” May frowned as the gun fwipped over to her now. 

“It’s a style!” the man grouched indignantly.

“It’s a crap style.”

“Oh, Darlin’!” Macy wailed. “Who wears _sandals_ when they’re trying to rob a store?!”

“And those toes! Good thing you’re in a nail salon. You need a pedicure.” Pepper pointed back to the chairs further in the store. 

Everyone aside from the three of them were silent as they watched this exchange and were shocked as the man’s confidence and bravery seemed to flag. His arm slowly lowered, bringing the gun down to his side and he seemed to sag in place. All four of them looked at each other as if they were waiting. It was May that hammered the last nail into his coffin. She huffed and gave him her best patented Disappointed Mother Glare.

“What are you even doing here? What would your mother think? She’d be so ashamed of you!”

The man all but shrank into himself at that before stumbling out of the salon without so much as an ‘I’m sorry’, much to their disappointment. The silence stretched and finally snapped as Pepper huffed before turning back to the lady working on her nails. It seemed to break everyone out of their trance and the salon went right back to what it was doing as if nothing had happened. 

“Oh!” May said smirking. “You wouldn’t believe what Peter did last week. And you guys think _I’m_ bad at cooking?”


End file.
